


Lifeline

by artemiscrowley67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abortion, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Gabriel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Babies, Beta Sam, Discussion of Abortion, F/F, F/M, Forced Prostitution, Hospitals, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Castiel, Oral Sex, Past Miscarriage, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Police Brutality, Pregnant Castiel, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8164243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemiscrowley67/pseuds/artemiscrowley67
Summary: When a baby is left outside a hospital, paramedic Dean Winchester offers to watch over him for the night. Soon after, police bring in the omega father of the child, and the omega takes the pup back in threat of jail time. Dean offers to help the omega get back on his feet, and quickly comes to love the odd man and his young son. 
. . . But will Castiel be able to get past his dark and abusive past to trust and love Dean? 
Please tell me if you feel like any tags to be added, and I will add them. I don’t want anyone to be accidentally triggered because I didn’t think i needed to tag something, and if that does happen, I’m incredibly sorry.





	1. Chapter One

Chapter One: 

Dean looked up from his paperwork when the smell and cry of a pup reached him. It wasn't often that he saw pups in the ER, and he was grateful for that. A pup in pain always made his instincts go haywire.  
As he approached the source of the cries, he spotted Benny Lafitte holding a tiny bundle of ratty blankets in his arms. The bright red face of a crying pup peaked out of the bundle, features screwed up in distress. Deep in Dean, his instincts pulled him towards the pup, his hind brain shouting protectpupprotectpupprotectpupprotectpupprotectpupprotectpupprotectpupprotectpupprotectpup  
“Winchester, good to see ya.” Lafitte greeted, glancing up from the bundle. “This little guy was found outside. He’s been checked over, and he’s fine, but he needs someone to keep an eye on his for overnight observation. You free?” Lafitte adjusted the pup in his hold, rocking him gently.  
Dean eagerly took the pup into his arms, instincts calming as the pup’s sweet scent filled his nose. “‘Course I’m open, I've just got paperwork to do. I’ll watch him until the Social Worker gets here.” He began to coo down at the pup, a smile spreading across his face as the little guy stopped crying to stare up at Dean.  
Lafitte chuckled, watching Dean with the pup. “Alright brotha.” Lafitte patted his shoulder before walking away, but Dean barely noticed, too preoccupied with the pup. He frowned when he registered the state of the blankets the pup was swaddled in, and set off to change them.  
Once the pup had a clean diaper, onesie, and blankets, Dean settled down to do his paperwork, pup cradled to his chest in his left arm.  
The next - rather soon - commotion that caught his attention was when two alpha police officers marched a struggling omega up to him. Gordon and Cole, both assholes and knot heads who couldn't give fewer shits about omegas, stopped in front of his desk, the omega held between them.  
“How’s the pup Winchester?” Gordon barked, obviously in order. Dean held back a growl, though he did stand to be level with the dick. His focus was drawn to the still weakly struggling omega, his head down and fear smothering his scent.  
“The kid’s fine Gordon, nothing more than a poopy diaper. Who’s the omega?” Dean demanded, not wanting to deal with these idiots.  
“The omega,” Gordon shook the poor guy, “is the one who left the pup outside. Chose to take back the pup instead of being booked for neglect.” Gordon pushed the omega forward, and the omega stumbled, righting himself just before hitting the desk. He kept his head down still, shoulders shaking as he curled in on himself.  
Dean rounded the desk and kept his eyes on the omega as he rocked the pup gently. “I’ll take it from here, the pup needs to stay overnight for observation anyway.” He said, placing himself carefully between the omega and the two knot heads.  
Gordon and Cole turned away, and dean’s blood boiled when he heard Cole mutter “Damn omega whore.”  
Dean took a few steadying breaths before turning to the omega, who was still shaking next to him. He could see the omega flick his eyes up towards the pup occasionally, though he couldn't see their color.  
“Are you alright?” Dean asked softly, trying not to startle the omega any more than he already might have. A barely- there nod was the only response, the omega shuffling his feet nervously.  
“What’s your name?” This had the omega looking up, and Dean was quickly mesmerized. Bright, swirling blue eyes stared at him, ringed with a darker blue, tears pulling at the bottom, making them that much clearer.  
He almost didn't hear the quiet utterance of “Castiel” through the soft hiccuping and Castiel’s shaking voice. Dean smiled in a way he hoped was reassuring to Castiel, adjusting his hold on the pup to hold his hand out to the omega.  
“Okay Cas, why don’t I do a quick check-up of you, and we can see about getting you a bed for the night, and a cradle for the pup. Does that sound good?”  
Castiel eyed Dean’s hand apprehensively before glancing up at the pup. Something softened in Cas’ eyes, and he seemed to steel himself, reaching out and taking Dean’s hand. Dean smiled more, gently pulling Cas along behind him as he headed for the private rooms, glancing back at Cas occasionally.  
When they reached the room, Dean passed the pup to Cas, who seemed relieved to have the little boy in his arms again. Dean ducked out of the room for a minute, coming back with a cradle for the pup, and Cas gently lay him there.  
“If you could strip down and sit on the bed, I can check you over.” Dean said over his shoulder as he laid out some supplies he had grabbed. He could hear rustling of cloth as he pulled on gloves and readied some antibiotic ointment. Alpha officers were never gentle with omegas, and they almost always ended up injuring them in one way or another.  
When Dean turned back to face Cas, Cas was laid out on the bed, presenting. Dean felt his blood freeze in his veins, a lump forming in his throat, and his stomach churning. Confusion swept through him as he scented Castiel’s fear, and he could only gape at the presenting omega, whose eyes were screwed shut, body shaking, and tears running down his face.  
Dean made a strangled sound in his throat when the dots finally connected in his brain. He, of course, knew that there were many illegally run brothels throughout the city, where omega were abused and raped, but he himself had never really seen the omegas that came from them. They were taken to a separate ER to protect them from any alphas in the hospital’s main ER, patient or employee. Though he had been trained in the basics of handling abused omegas, none of that seemed to be coming to him now.  
He snapped himself out of his shock, quickly wracking his memory for their training in this. “Touch and scent are powerful agents when dealing with an abused omega. No matter what their experiences are, they will automatically seek out an alpha for comfort.” Naomi, his old instructor, chirped in his mind. He knew she was largely biased to stereotyping omegas, but her advice was all he had at the moment.  
Dean pulled off his gloves, slowly approaching Cas and sitting beside him. “Cas, bud, I need to stop presenting for me, okay? I’m not here to hurt you, I’m here to help you.” He said gently, reaching out and placing his hand on the omega’s back. Cas flinched and whimpered, opening his eyes to look up at Dean. confusion and fear muddied his eyes, which almost seemed clouded over. Dean felt something in him ache at seeing the omega like this, so afraid and submissive.  
Dean slowly lay down beside the terrified omega, cooing and whispering reassurances of, “you’re safe” or “I’m not going to hurt you” as he coaxed Castiel into his arms. Cas eventually, blinking past his confusion, managed to lay down on Dean’s chest, hands clenching and unclenching in Dean’s shirt. Dean guided Cas to scent him, the omega pressing his damp face into the juncture of Dean’s neck and shoulder, small sobs still shaking is frame.  
Dean just held Cas against him, waiting out the sobs and panic. He was surprised that the pup hadn't started crying at his father’s fearful and distressed scent, but apparently the pup was worry free, cooing to himself in his makeshift crib.  
Case eventually pulled away, rubbing at his wet cheeks and looking away from Dean. Dean heard a quiet ‘thank you’ and gave Cas a reassuring smile. “No problem bud.” Dean murmured in response. He managed to convince Cas to let him look him over, and managed to give him the all clear.  
As Dean left, he turned back to Cas, asking, “What’s the pup’s name?”  
Cas was quiet for long enough that Dean turned to leave, but as the door swung closed, he heard a soft “Thomas.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm not dead! I'm sorry that I suck at updating, and I would promise to get better if I thought that I actually would. My classes and family life just take up so much time, and I don't have my own computer, so I know it won't happen. Do enjoy this chapter though!

Chapter Two:

Castiel slept restlessly, worried that any moment the alpha would return, his mind changed, and use Castiel. The best he could hope for would be to convince the alpha to let him leave Thomas in the other room, and escape afterwards. He’d leave the pup here, return to his master, and blame his lateness on a clingy client. He’d still be beaten, but it’d be better than telling them where his pup was.   
Not that they cared about Thomas anyway.   
Dawn came as a surprise to Castiel, and he slowly awoke, first checking on the still sleeping Thomas, and then heading into the adjoining restroom, relieving himself quickly.  
It was another hour or two before the alpha showed up, smiling and changed out of his uniform. Black t shirt, blue plaid flannel, and a brown leather jacket had taken the place of the dark green scrubs, and Castiel felt a shiver of fear go through him. An alpha not on the job was an alpha free to do as he pleased.   
A frown creased the brow of the alpha as he scented the air, and Castiel struggled to get his emotions under control. Sometimes alphas got angry when they smelt fear, and an angry alpha might hurt Thomas.   
Alpha approached Castiel, sitting on the bed beside him. He kept his eyes down, not daring to look Alpha in the eyes. It never ended well.   
“So, Cas, you sleep well or the pup keep you up?” Alpha asked, and his voice didn’t portray any anger. Castiel must be doing something right. Castiel simply nodded, fighting to keep his eyes from flickering over to Thomas in worry.   
He jumped when a hand landed on his shoulder, holding back a whimper. “Cas, you don’t need to be afraid bud. You’re safe here, and with me, I told you that last night.” Alpha was looking at him strange, and Castiel didn’t know what he was doing wrong. All alphas loved it when he was quiet and didn’t do anything, instead sitting and waiting for orders. Why was this one so different?  
Alpha stood, walking over to the crib. Castiel’s fear spiked and he shot up off the bed, putting himself between the alpha and his pup. Alpha froze, staring at the now crying Castiel.  
“P-please, n-no, no, no.” Castiel plead, holding his hands out to the alpha. What did he want from Castiel? Why did he have to go for his pup?! The alpha only continued to stare, and Castiel’s knees shook, eventually causing him to sink to his knees. It was better anyway, maybe the alpha was waiting for him to be on his knees.   
Castiel’s eyes fell to the ground again as sobs shook him. No, stop! He told himself. Alphas hate crying!   
He yelped when arms wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him close to the alpha. He went willingly, not wanting to let the alpha’s attention leave him again. He was surprised when the alpha started purring, running his fingers through Castiel’s hair. What was wrong with this alpha?   
“It’s okay, sh. I’m not gonna hurt you or Thomas, Cas. I could never hurt a pup.” The alpha whispered, and Castiel pressed himself against the alpha, trying to soak up the wonderful scent coming off of him. Most alphas smelt like shit or a dumpster left in the sun, but this one smelt like a wood fire and cinnamon. It made Castiel’s chest ache to know that he could never have a good alpha scent to himself, or mixing with his.   
Castiel had no idea how long the alpha held him, only that it was long enough for him to stop crying and for Thomas to start. He stood quickly, shaking the alpha off of him, but the alpha beat him to his pup. Icey fear shot through his veins to see his pup in the arms of a strange alpha, but the alpha only cooed and purred to his pup, rocking him gently and smiling down at the baby boy.   
“I think he’s hungry Cas. You want to feed him while we talk?” Alpha asked, walking over to Cas. He stood close enough for their foreheads to touch as he slowly, almost hesitantly handed Thomas to Cas. Cas took Thomas happily, relief making him lightheaded. He nodded in answer to the alpha’s question, sitting and struggling to get his shirt off while still holding Thomas.   
Alpha came over, gently helping to remove his shirt, warm hands brushing softly against Cas’ stomach and shoulders. A shudder went through Cas, though this time it wasn’t fear. A strange warmth washed through him, similar to when he used to spend time with his brother Gabriel.   
Thomas latched onto his chest, suckling softly. Alpha smiled brightly, brushing his fingers over Thomas’ head gently. “He’s beautiful Cas. And he’s very healthy too. He’s lucky enough to have a mom who cares so much about him.” Case frowned at the alpha, still not understanding what he wants. No alpha was ever nice to his pup. Not even the pup’s father.   
“Cas,” Castiel looked up at the alpha, getting caught in those bright green eyes, “do you and Thomas have a safe place to go home to?” The alpha’s voice was soft, worry clear within it. Why would an alpha worry about him? He was just a stupid whore with a bastard pup.   
Castiel shook his head, turning his gaze back to his little pup. “His father doesn’t want him.” He said softly, trying not to think the name. That man was nothing good, and Castiel was glad he hadn’t taken Thomas. He shuddered to think of what might have happened to his baby if he was left with his father.   
Alpha was being quiet, just watching Castiel feed Thomas. Maybe he wanted to take care of the pup before using Castiel? Castiel knew some alphas liked pups, and he guessed Alpha must be one of them.   
“How old is he?” Alpha asked, reaching out and brushing his fingers over Thomas’ crown. His voice was a soft rumble, almost a purr. Castiel tried not to let himself get lost in that voice. He needed to pay attention.   
“He’s two weeks old.” Castiel told Alpha, careful to keep his voice demur. This alpha could still hurt him, no matter how kind he was being. If anything, his kindness was just to lure Castiel into a false sense of security, so it would be easier to use him later. He wouldn’t let anyone use Thomas to get to him. Not his pup.   
“Cas,” Alpha started, standing and moving away from both of them, pacing a bit around the room. “I know you probably don’t trust me, but . . . If you need help, you’re always welcome to come to me. I could give you a safe place to stay. A room, a bed, food . . . No one would hurt you there.”   
Castiel just stared at him, brain not quite computing what Alpha had just said. What did he want? He said no one would hurt him, but he also claimed he’d give him a bed and food. Everything came at a price for Castiel.   
But could anything be worse for Castiel than what he already went through every day? One kind alpha that gave him a home would be better than a whore house. But Castiel had no idea what sort of conditions this alpha was offering. For all he knew, this alpha would lock him in his basement and charge for a visit. Castiel had heard of that happening, and couldn’t afford to allow that to happen when he had Thomas.   
“You don’t have to tell me yes or no right away, you can think.” Alpha said. “I can give you my number and address, and if you lose that, you can still find me by going to the front desk in the ER and asking for Dean Winchester.”   
Dean. That was the alpha’s name. Not that Castiel would be allowed to call him that anyway. But if he needed to find him, he at least had a point of reference; the alpha Dean who works at the hospital. Castiel wished that he was enough of a someone for anyone to recognize him. Well, anyone aside from the alphas who used him.   
Castiel realized that Dean was waiting for some sort of answer from him, so he ducked his head and murmured, “Yes Alpha.”   
Thomas started fussing as he finished feeding, and Castiel was quick to shush him, rocking the pup gently before bringing him up to his shoulder to burp him. Dean’s eyes softened as he watched Castiel care for the pup.   
“Well,” Dean ran a hand through his hair, letting out a puff of hair, “I guess I’ll let you go. I’m sure you have things you need to do.” Dean stood, leading Case to the door. Castiel followed hesitantly, trailing behind the alpha as he led him through the halls and to the bay doors. The sun was up and the air outside was warm. Castiel was thankful that he didn’t have to walk with Thomas in the rain.   
“Remember, if you need me, just come here and ask for me. If I’m not already here, Charlie will call me. She’s the beta who’s usually at the front desk.” Dean smiled at him again and Castiel felt something warm in his stomach. He had to remind himself to not be stupid as he nodded and turned to leave, heading back towards hell.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm back. No, this story is not abandoned. Yes, I always have the intention of updating, just no clue when that will actually happen. I don't have a laptop, which can complicate things. Hope you enjoy the chapter! Sorry if it's a bit short.

Chapter Three:

It had been two weeks since Dean had last seen Cas. He had asked Charlie again and again if the omega had appeared again, and every time the answer was the same; no. He tried not to let himself be disappointed. If the omega hadn’t come, that meant he’d made his choice, and he might have found himself a safe place to stay. Dean wouldn’t have to worry about whether or not the omega and his pup were safe and warm. But he did worry, and it was driving Benny crazy.   
“You gotta let it go brother. He’s not coming back. Don’t be one of those obsessive alphas.” Benny told him one day over lunch when he noticed that Dean kept sending longing glances towards the bay doors from where they sat outside. “I’m sure that between his pup and whatever else is going on, that boy doesn’t need an obsessive alpha on his hands too.”   
Dean sighed, focusing back on Benny. “Yeah, I get that. I’m not gonna track him down or anything, and I know he’s probably not coming back. But what if he hasn’t come because he’s hurt? Or because whatever alpha hurt him before is keeping him locked up somewhere?” Dean could feel the urgency and fear leaking into his voice, but he knew Benny would never judge him. Benny had helped him through some of the worst shit in his life, the other alpha would always be there for him.  
Benny was about to answer when they heard a small whimper come from down the alley. Dean stood up from the box he was sitting on, peering down the narrow space between the ER and the annexed drunk tank.  
A figure was wavering drunkenly, leaning against the wall slightly and holding something to their chest. Dean could smell omega, but when he hesitantly stepped closer, he caught a whiff of a familiar scent. The figure looked up and glazed blue eyes met Dean’s.   
“Cas!” Dean rushed towards the softly swaying omega, scooping him up in his arms before the omega could keel over. Dean could feel something squirming, and relaxed his grip somewhat when he realized Thomas was pressed between him and Cas, the little pup whimpering quietly in the same way that drew his and Benny’s attention just a moment before.   
Benny came over, peering at the omega and pup in Dean’s arms. “This ‘im?” He asked, reaching out and gently prying Thomas away, holding the pup against his chest and following Dean inside and towards the back rooms.   
“Yeah, it’s him, and he’s in even worse shape than last time.” Dean growled, setting Cas down on the bed as he walked into the same room as before. He scrambled around, grabbing things off of the shelves and coming back to Cas. Benny settled down on the one plush chair, cooing at Thomas as the pup continued to whimper.   
Dean took care to carefully clean each of the wounds he could find on the omega, after he’d had to cut the man out of the blood soaked clothing he was wearing. A foul stench of sex seemed to hover over the omega, and Dean tried hard not to gag. He knew there were brothels around that treated their omegas like shit, but since he never handled their care- strange alphas were just another risk- he wasn’t as accustomed to dealing with it, and had a harder time controlling his anger at the omega’s pain.  
“I’m surprised this little guy is as big as he is. Momma must be feeding him a lot. Probably why Momma’s so small.” Benny said offhandedly, letting Thomas nibble on his fingers. Dean nodded, glancing over at the alpha and pup. Thomas was a bit big for two weeks, and he wondered how Cas had been treated when he was pregnant. Not having eaten would explain how the omega was still so small, so soon after giving birth.   
As he continued to treat Cas’ wounds, Dean mused on how they had met. Omegas left children in strange places when they couldn’t care for them, mostly because a rumor had been spread that the baby drop boxes took your photo so police could find whoever had left the pup in the box and return them. Of course it wasn’t true- that’d be a violation of medical privacy laws- but that didn’t stop alphas and betas from spreading the rumor or disenfranchised omegas from believing it. Dean hated to hear that a child had been left out back or in a location where they aren’t found until hours (or worse, days) later, but he understood that they were desperate didn’t want to risk the police coming after them.   
Cas must have been panicked when the police grabbed him after he left Thomas, and Dean wondered if he was somewhat happy that he had the pup back; he almost seemed like he actually wanted the pup. Dean knew Cas didn’t live in the best situation, and had said the pup’s father didn’t want him, so maybe he was forced to leave him.   
“Dean, you alright?” Benny’s voice snapped Dean out of his reverie, and Dean realized he was sitting there doing nothing. He glanced at Cas and saw that all his wounds had been cleaned and/or dressed, but he double checked to be sure. “Yeah, just thinking. You know that I don’t work on omegas often.” Benny nodded, still playing with Thomas.   
“Yeah, makes my chest ache when I see ‘em like this. Seeing pups is even worse.” Benny mumbled, and Dean nodded as he readied an IV for Cas. The smaller man obviously needed the fluids. Thank God Thomas is okay.   
Cas twitched when Dean inserted the IV, and the omega’s eyes fluttered open. A confused moment of panic entered them before he focused on Dean, and he relaxed. “‘Ere’s Thomas?” His voice was slurred, but Dean was used to deciphering patient’s words.   
“He’s right there, my pal Benny’s got him. Benny’s an alpha, but he’s not gonna hurt you or Thomas, okay?” At the mention of Benny Cas tensed, but he nodded as he eyed the alpha cautiously.   
“What happened to you Cas? Honestly, you look like shit.” Dean asked as he gestured to the omega’s bruised face and chest, cut lip, and bloody torso. Dean had closed at least four lacerations on the omega’s chest.   
Cas looked down at himself, obviously avoiding Dean’s gaze. “Nothing happened Alpha.” Cas murmured, and the lie was so obvious that Dean wondered if Cas had even wanted him to believe it.   
Benny stood, walking over to hover beside Dean. “Bullshit. Look at yourself! We’re not gonna hurt you, no reason to lie.” Dean shot Benny a warning look to be gentler with the omega, but the other alpha shrugged.   
Cas stared at Thomas before looking back over at Dean and biting his lip. He looked like he was deliberating with himself before he spoke, as if saying the wrong thing could end in disaster. It probably would have with wherever he lives.   
“Did you mean it?” Cas’ voice was nearly inaudible as he asked, and Dean had to strain to hear. “Last time? What you said?”   
“Mean what? I said a lot of things. That I’m not going to hurt you, that I’m not going to hurt Thomas, that you could stay with me-” Dean started listing things off, but paused when Cas nodded on the last one.   
Dean had to hold back a sigh of frustration, he knew it would only scare the omega. “Of course you can come stay with me Cas, I meant it. You and Thomas both. No strings attached. I’ll just have to double check with my brother Sammy, but everything should be just fine for you to come.”   
Tears gathered in Cas’ eyes, and the omega reached out, grasping a bit of Dean’s sleeve. “Please Alpha, please. I-I can’t . . .” Cas’ breath hitched and a small sob escaped him. “I can’t stay there a-anymore.” He sent a look at Thomas, and reached out for the pup.   
Benny and Dean exchanged a glance before Benny lent down to hand the pup over to his mother. Cas nuzzled the little boy in obvious relief, sending a grateful look towards Benny. “Thank you.”  
Dean sat down beside Cas, helping the woozy omega to sit up and lean against him. His arm was wrapped around Cas as they both stared down at Thomas. The pup was awake, reaching up happily towards his mother. Dean couldn’t stop a small smile from forming, and he wondered idly if this is what it would feel like to have his own mate and pup.   
Shaking himself internally, Dean brushed some hair away from Cas’ face. “Cas, I won’t leave you there, wherever ‘there’ is. I promise. I have work for two more hours, do you think you can wait here for me to finish up? We can head home after that.”   
Cas stared up at him for a moment, seemingly pensive. He closed his eyes and nodded, leaning in to press his nose against Dean’s throat.   
“Yes Alpha.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you thought it was good. Please comment.


End file.
